With development of science and technology, display devices with display panels have become more widely used, and people's requirements for display panels have become more diverse. Conventional performance parameters of a display panel, such as large size, high definition and the like, may not fully satisfy people's requirements, and people may have a higher requirement for Pixels Per Inch (PPI) of a display panel.
The PPI of a display panel is a unit of image resolution, indicating a number of pixels per inch of the display panel. When the PPI of a display panel reaches a certain value, human eyes may not distinguish graininess. In the prior art, to achieve normal light-emitting of pixels, a series of circuit structures may be introduced in a display panel, and spaces occupied by the circuit structures may directly influence the PPI. Accordingly, how to realize high PPI designs of display panels is one of technical problems that urgently need to be solved.
The disclosed methods and structures are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.